Un-Lucky Star
by Salem Svartulv
Summary: (Re-UpLoad) "Después de todo, había peores cosas en el mundo que tener una estrella no-tan-afortunada." ..::Lightnesco::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de Cars me pertenece uwur de ser asi seguramente las cosas habrian sido muy diferentes ahi, pero hey, al menos puedo usar a los personajes para divertirme un rato sin fines de lucro~ uwor

 **Nota: Fic re-subido**

 _Segundo de tres de los fics de cars que tengo que resubir uwur vere si termino de corregir el otro y lo subo mañana, para disfrute de cierta persona que sabe quien es 7w7_

 _En fin, este es otro de los fics que forman parte del grupo del reto 20 temas en el que estuve trabajando hace un tiempo, y que aun no termino uwu tocará seguirlo luego de subir los fics que llevaba hechos... el tema en este caso era **"lo que empieza bien"** y bueno, ese dia tenia raras ganas de molestar con algo de slash, y hacerle algo especial a mi mejor amiga, asi que que mejor cosa que un pequeño detalle de su otp uwur las cosas son simples, fluffy y algo bobas, pero hey, que se podia esperar de este par despues de todo?7w7_

 _En fin, espero que disfruten de ello uwor_

* * *

 **Un-Lucky Star**

Lightning McQueen siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre afortunado. Nunca había tenido dudas de que había nacido bajo una buena estrella, con excepción, debía admitir, de esos difíciles primeros días en Radiator Springs. E incluso en ese caso las cosas habían terminado por jugar a su favor al final, así que lo dicho sobre su suerte se mantenía.

Sin embargo, los últimos meses habían comenzado a hacerle replantearse esa creencia. Eso, o hacerle pensar que había agotado su dosis de suerte para toda la vida, y tendría que resignarse a pasar el resto de su existencia viendo las cosas salirle mal una y otra vez.

De cualquier forma, la perspectiva no le resultaba muy acogedora.

— ¡Ah! ¡No esperaba que vinieras a visitarme hoy McQueen!

El corredor rubio levantó la mirada, que había mantenido fija en la pantalla de su teléfono, topándose con la resplandeciente sonrisa de su mejor amigo que venía entrando en la pequeña 'oficina' de su negocio de grúas.

— ¿Dónde dejaste al señor Fantochesco?—. Siguió preguntando el castaño, caminando hacia el lugar donde su mejor amigo estaba sentado ocupando las dos plazas del viejo sillón —. Creía que hoy tenían esa cita de la que estuviste hablando tooooda la semana.

— La mencioné apenas Mater, no fue para tanto —. Corrigió de inmediato el menor, encogiéndose un poco mientras bajaba los pies del mueble para dejarle sitio al dueño del lugar, y extrañando en ese momento la usual chaqueta de su traje de corredor y la forma en que le ayudaba a disimular un poco el sonrojo que tendía a aparecer en sus mejillas demasiado a menudo.

— ¡Pero te veías tan emocionado! —. Siguió insistiendo su despistado amigo —. ¡Con eso de que el señor Fantochesco no había venido de visita en mucho tiempo!

 _Tres meses, para ser exactos_. Pero no hacía falta clarificar eso.

— La cita terminó antes de lo planeado —. Gruñó por lo bajo el menor, desviando la vista.

Mater parpadeó un par de veces, notando a pesar de su distraída naturaleza que algo molestaba a su amigo.

— ¿Te peleaste con el señor Fantochesco otra vez?—. Preguntó poniendo la mano bajo su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

El corredor soltó apenas un ligero gruñido a modo de contestación, sintiéndose _ligeramente_ frustrado por el rumbo que había tomado la visita al pueblo de su anterior rival. Y, posiblemente, actual ex-novio.

Si debía ser honesto —, aunque, probablemente, no admitiría aquellas cosas en voz alta a nadie —, la perspectiva de que Francesco le visitara en Radiator Springs por primera vez desde que habían hecho pública su relación le había tenido un _poco... ansioso,_ emocionado incluso. Había despertado con un humor excepcionalmente bueno —, al grado que, cuando se reunió con Sally para desayunar en el café de Flo, la fiscal se lo había hecho resaltar de inmediato —, y había pasado quizás _un poco_ más de tiempo de lo usual asegurándose de que su cabello y su ropa se vieran lo más cercanos a la perfección posibles antes de la llegada de su novio. No podía permitirse menos que eso.

E incluso, cuando el que pudo adivinar era el auto rentado por el italiano finalmente se detuvo en la entrada del Cozy Cone, se había dignado a recibirlo con una sonrisa... Que había durado apenas hasta el primer mal comentario del castaño buscando como siempre incomodarlo, pero había estado ahí para empezar, y eso valía algo.

Después de que se hubieran puesto al día tomando una bebida con Sally habían pasado a cumplir con los planes que el rubio había hecho para aquel día; subiendo al auto blanco del castaño para dirigirse a la feria del condado que se celebraría en un pueblo vecino y que, si bien el mismo rubio consideraba una diversión infantil, no podía negar que cumpliría bien con el objetivo de tener una cita en bajo perfil con la esperanza de poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro sin la distracción que las cámaras y paparazzi solían representar en todos sus momentos juntos.

Al menos, ese había sido el plan que había ideado. El corredor menor de había olvidado, lamentablemente, de considerar la posibilidad de que aun sin reporteros detrás de ellos buscando exclusivas, los fanáticos pudieran representar un problema igual por ellos mismos.

Y quizás, solo quizás, era posible que parte de su irritación hubiera sido fruto de que no se tratara de _sus_ fanáticos. Su ego, que solo competía con el de su novio, se había visto ligeramente herido ante el detalle de que algunos de los otros asistentes a la feria los hubiera reconocido mientras competían _amistosamente_ en algunos de los juegos de tiro, y se hubieran emocionado únicamente por la presencia del italiano.

En cuestión de segundos el castaño se había visto rodeado por un grupo creciente de personas conforme la voz se corría por el lugar y aparentemente todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al corredor de fórmula 1 italiano que estaba de visita y tomarse un par de fotos con él. Mientras que Lightning no tenía más remedio que aceptar el ser considerado, para bien o para mal, como un lugareño más del Condado Carburador.

Y por supuesto, coronando la escena para añadir más fuego a la irritación del americano, la fastidiosa sonrisa confiada y altanera del Bernoulli se había mantenido presente en todo momento mientras firmaba gorras y camisetas y posaba para cada foto con las no pocas chicas demasiado ansiosas por colgarse de su cuello y, en algunos casos, aprovechar para besarle en la mejilla.

O al menos así había sido hasta el momento en que Lightning se hartó quedarse de lado esperando y, aprovechándose de que el otro había dejado las llaves del auto rentado en el tablero, se había ido de la feria sin él para posteriormente terminar justo en el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

— ¿Y eso fue todo lo que pasó?

Lightning dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a su amigo, sin entender la aparente confusión que demostraba ahora que había terminado de darle su explicación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Mater? —. Preguntó caprichosamente, cruzando con fuerza los brazos contra su pecho.

— Bueno, solo creo que no deberías haberte puesto tan celoso —. Explicó con simpleza el chico de la grúa —. Digo, tú también sueles tener a mucha gente pidiéndote fotos y autógrafos cuando vamos a algún lugar. Y el señor fantochesco no pasa tanto tiempo aquí como tú.

—... No fueron celos —. Fue lo primero que murmuró el #95, a pesar de que su tono bastaba para contradecir esa afirmación. Pero sabía que nunca admitirá tampoco en voz alta lo mucho que odiaba que el Bernoulli se hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente de él.

— Pero tú mismo dijiste que las personas aquí ya te consideran parte de la familia McQueen, es obvio que se emocionaran un poco más con que el señor Fantochesco esté de visita unos días—. Razonó el castaño. Como siempre confundiendo, al menos en parte, el motivo del malestar de su amigo—. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen McQueen, 'lo que empieza bien, ¡termina bien!' —. Agregó con su usual positivismo y una enorme sonrisa retornando a su rostro.

A veces, incluso a un chico con una buena estrella como Lightning le resultaba difícil seguir el paso al nivel de optimismo que Mater poseía.

— Bueno, ahí tienes un punto —. Concedió el rubio dando un suspiro —. Aunque las cosas entre Francesco y yo nunca comenzaron bien, para empezar—. Agregó rodando los ojos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Si ustedes dos siempre se llevaron tan bien! —. Contradijo el sorprendido ojiverde, parpadeando extrañado—. Empezaron con el pie derecho desde esa fiesta elegante en Tokio.

— Tenemos recuerdos muy diferentes de esa fiesta —. Lightning alzó ambas cejas, igualmente extrañado aunque por razones muy diferentes.

— Bueno... —. Mater se encogió de hombros, buscando como continuar animando al menor —. ¡Dijiste que esa cita de hoy empezó de maravilla! Así que seguramente terminará igual —. Sonrió ampliamente, palmeando el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimos.

— Deberías hacerle caso a _tuo amico, McQueen_

Los dos presentes en la habitación alzaron la mirada hacia el castaño que observaba desde la entrada, cómodamente recargado contra el marco de la puerta abierta y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans.

— Parece que sabe dar buenos consejos —. Continuó con una fastidiosa sonrisa el italiano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—. Fue lo primero que preguntó el rubio.

— Bueno, después de que dejaste a Francesco abandonado en aquella feria, Francesco tuvo la buena suerte de que algunas de sus fanáticas fueran _così gentile_ de traerlo de regreso al pueblo para buscar _il suo capriccioso bambino —._ Explicó con tono burlón, ensanchando su sonrisa ante el sonrojo irritado que apareció en el rostro del menor.

— Bueno, pues si tuviste tan buena compañía, entonces no veo cual es el problema aquí, podrías haber seguido disfrutando de ella —. Soltó Lightning entre dientes, levantándose y acomodando un poco su ropa —. Será mejor que me vaya Mater, hablaremos cuando el ambiente esté un poco más... _agradable._

Ignorando completamente la burlona carcajada que escuchó soltar al italiano, Lightning pasó por su lado empujándolo sin mucho cuidado y salió del local, iniciando su camino de regreso al Cozy Cone, donde podría dedicarse cómodamente a _no dejar entrar en la habitacón a su insoportable novio_ el resto de la tarde.

— Sabes que lo de las amables fanáticas fue solo para molestarte, _giusto?_ —. Escuchó al aún entretenido italiano seguirle —. A decir verdad Francesco se topó con esas _bionde gemelle,_ las que trabajan en el café.

— No me interesa —. Volvió a hablar entre dientes.

— _Andiamo McQueen!_ ¡No te puedes enojar con Francesco por prestarle un poco de atención a sus fanáticos! —. Reclamó el mayor, acelerando el paso para ir a la par del otro —. Sabes que _voi_ harías lo mismo.

— ¿Aunque se suponía que pasáramos un fin de semana de perfil bajo?—. El americano sé detuvo finalmente, encarando al otro con los brazos cruzados.

— _Buono,_ a veces hay un poco de mala suerte para esas cosas —. Francesco se encogió de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa de disculpa que duró demasiado poco antes de recuperar su usual toque arrogante —. Francesco no puede controlar el ser tan _magnifico._

Lightning bufó y rodó los ojos, comenzando a andar de nuevo sin esperar al mayor.

— Aun creo que deberías hacerle caso _al tuo amico di la grua —._ Continuó el relajado Bernoulli —. ¿No tenías algún otro plan para la noche o algo así?

— Quizás—. Concedió el rubio, antes de agregar con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero probablemente debería reservarlos para mi novio que no sea un idiota.

De nuevo, la carcajada confiada del corredor de fórmula 1 llenó la calle, poco antes de que Lightning sintiera un brazo rodeando su cintura para atraería.

— _É una fortuna_ entonces que ese novio esté aquí ahora mismo, ¿No McQueen?—. Bromeó el castaño, rodeándolo con ambos brazos cómodamente.

— Quisiera una segunda opinión sobre eso, _grazie_ —. Rodó los ojos en respuesta.

— Admite que amas a Francesco y quieres invitarlo a cenar —. Siguió relajado el otro.

— En tus sueños —.siguió tercamente, ignorando la forma en que el aliento del castaño le hacía cosquillas en el oído cuando este se inclinó un poco hacia él.

— _Credimi McQueen,_ Francesco tenía pensado algo más interesante que eso para sus sueños —. Siguió bromeando.

— Cierra la boca —. Lightning gruñó por lo bajo, volviendo a maldecir el que ese delgado suéter azul no pudiera hacer mucho por ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

— _Anche io ti amo —._ Burló el mayor, obteniendo un gruñido como respuesta —. Ahora vamos a comprobar lo que dice tu amigo, ¿cómo era? ... _Quello inizia bene..._

— Cuando te incluye a ti, _termina mal —._ Lightning volvió a bufar y rodar los ojos, preguntándose no por primera vez como había terminado saliendo con ese italiano irritante.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, su buena estrella parecía haberlo abandonado desde el mismo momento en que habla conocido a Francesco Bernoulli cara a cara, lo que simplemente agregaba peso a su pensamiento anterior. Quizás lo mejor para su salud —, física, mental y _emocional —, s_ ería seguir a su instinto y acabar con aquella fastidiosa relación de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que resultaba un poco _difícil_ considerar esos argumentos cuando los labios del castaño habían comenzado a hacer un camino de besos por su mejilla y cuello, buscando contentarlo.

Y si debía ser sincero... Había peores cosas en la vida que tener una estrella _no-tan-afortunada._

* * *

 _tengo que admitir que releer esto me hace tener ganas de escribir más de este fandom uwur tendre que darme el tiempo para ello, al menos tengo excusas perfectas con el otro fic que aun debo subir_

 _en fin, espero que este haya gustado un poco uwor como siempre gracias por leer 2_


End file.
